Un hombre ejemplar
by Maruk-chan
Summary: Basado en la historia de Heidern y Leona de la KOF 94 hasta la XI, es mayormente padre e hija, espero que les guste... ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON!


Era de madrugada, una pequeña llovizna se perdía entre lo oscuro de la noche. Heidern, se encontraba volviendo a casa a petición de Ralf y Clark quienes alegaban poder encargarse de todo en su ausencia. Odiaba volver a casa. Sabía perfectamente que cuando volviera, también los recuerdos se vendrían consigo. Tristeza. Dolor. Soledad. La idea se estar nuevamente solo era angustiante, en especial sabiendo que no tenia porque estarlo, después de todo, sus soldados no ejercían ninguna especie de poder sobre el, al contrario. Pero es aquí cuando se vuelve al inicio; Ahora ellos son todo lo que le quedan, ahora son su vida, su única familia. Era un hecho que estar siempre en los cuarteles era algo que no le hacia mucho bien, por eso había decidido escucharlos.

Heidern se detuvo frente a la casa que años atrás había abandonado. No lucia muy diferente a la que recordaba. Se detuvo y comenzó a analizar cada contorno y cada pequeño detalle asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Se encamino de nuevo y se detuvo otra ves. Esta vez se trataba de una figura que se dibujaba a lo lejos bajo uno de los árboles que adornaban los alrededores de su hogar, lo que había captado su atención. Se acerco con cautela y comenzó a notar inclusive que la sombra temblaba, pronto la descubrió: Una pequeña niña de pelo curiosamente azul y que se encontraba acurrucada bajo el árbol, protegiéndose de la llovizna, su ropa se encontraba manchada de un color carmesí y el temblor probablemente era provocado por el frió.

- Vaya, vaya… - Dijo Heidern poniéndose de cuclillas

Era un hallazgo bastante sorprendente, no todos los días puedes encontrar a una niña al lado de tu casa en plena madrugada. La observo un momento y luego la niña abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Unos ojos azules observaban a Heidern con cierto temor a lo que este ultimo no sabia como corresponder, ciertamente debía reportarla como perdida en ese instante, pero la sangre en sus ropas parecía mas preocupante.

Heidern extendió su brazo hacia la pequeña, ofreciéndole una oportunidad casi única. Bien era sabido que Heidern no era una persona muy amigable y ese acto no lo catalogaría exactamente como la persona fría y dura que todos conocían.

Ella lo observo un momento y luego le tomo la mano, como un claro signo de aceptación.

Al entrar a la casa, Heidern la despojo de sus ropas, notando entonces que la sangre no provenía de su cuerpo, eso ya era un alivio. Después de darle un baño, la cobijo con una toalla y la llevo hacia una habitación. Abrió la puerta, la habitación cabía perfectamente en la descripción de un cuarto para una niña, muñecos de peluche por doquier, varios juguetes, un pequeño peinador y las paredes de color rosa adornadas con pequeños unicornios blancos.

Saco algo de ropa de un armario y se la coloco a la pequeña que no oponía resistencia a nada de lo que Heidern hacia, después de todo, él le había ofrecido un refugio para la ahora lluvia que se había desatado afuera. La llevo en sus brazos de nuevo, esta ves hacia la cocina, donde la sentó en una silla y el en otra al otro lado de la mesa, quedando justamente frente a ella.

- ¿Tu…? ¿Que hacías aquí? – Pregunto Heidern extrañado

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿De donde vienes? – Volvió a preguntar Heidern insistentemente

Pero la pequeña seguía sin decir nada, solo mirando hacia el suelo.

Heidern continúo preguntando, intentando averiguar que hacia una niña de su edad a tales horas y en un lugar así, pero fue en vano. No logro obtener respuesta alguna.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta carajo! – Grito Heidern azotando su puño contra la mesa.

La pequeña solo cerró los ojos asustada por tal reacción. Heidern suspiro en resinganción y se levanto de su asiento, girándose de espaldas a la niña, observando las gotas de lluvia bajando por la ventana, intentando calmarse.

- Ojalá pudieras decirme por lo menos tu nombre…

- …Leona…. – Mascullo la pequeña

- ¿Que? – Heidern se volvió con intensidad hacia ella – ¿Como dijiste?

- Leona… - Respondió ella con mas firmeza, mirándolo acusadoramente con sus bellos ojos azules.

- Leona….Veamos, ¿Puedes decirme tu edad, Leona? – Heidern se encontraba fascinado

Ella solo extendió su mano, esperando que comprendiera el significado.

- ¿5 años, eh? Y bien, ¿quieres decirme que es lo que hacías a estas horas aquí?

La pequeña solo hizo una negación con la cabeza, moviéndola a ambos lados. Luego soltó un bostezo por lo bajo, cosa que Heidern no paso por alto.

- ¿Sueño? – Pregunto Heidern sonriente – Creo que tiene algo de sentido, ¿porque no te vas a dormir?

Leona giro su cabeza hacia el cuarto en el que Heidern la había cambiado, luego, se volvió hacia el militar, interrogándolo con la mirada.

- Adelante…ese cuarto no ha sido usado por mucho tiempo y nadie planea usarlo….

Leona asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a correr al interior de la habitación. Heidern la siguió con la mirada hasta asegurarse de que entrara. Luego se quedo estático un momento, pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba, ¿Qué seria lo mejor? ¿Llamar a la policía?, ¿Regresarla por su cuenta?… ¿Conservarla tal ves? Entonces concibió la idea: Leona Heidern. Esbozo una sonrisa. La verdad es que no se oía nada mal…Sin embargo, no era un objeto de lo que se trataba aquí, no era un lápiz que puede incluso ser remplazado. No. Este era un ser humano, una niña, seguramente con familia.

Decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para llegar a una conclusión. Miró su reloj, 2:49 am. Era muy tarde (¿O muy temprano?) Como para estar despierto y se fue entonces a dormir, no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de la pequeña quien dormía profundamente. Luego se pasó hacia su cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El crujir del piso despertó a Heidern, la verdad era que había que ser muy sensible para ser un buen peleador y para escuchar esa clase de ruidos, se sentó rápidamente en su cama, la causante de aquel ruido no podía ser otra que Leona, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto Heidern sin obtener respuesta – Ven aquí…

La pequeña hizo caso de inmediato y se acerco

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Heidern subiéndola a sus piernas

- Mama….

- ¿Qué?

- ….Mama… ¡Mama! ¡MAMA! ¡Quiero a mi Mama! - La pequeña Leona se aferró fuertemente a los brazos de Heidern llorando desconsoladamente.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Debía de llevarla de vuelta a casa costara lo que costara. En esa niña llamada Leona casi podía ver a su propia hija. Clara. Sabía que esos ojos color azul ya los había visto en otro lado. Sin embargo, Rugal había logrado llevarse mucho mas que su ojo izquierdo, lo que más amaba en el mundo le fue arrebatado esa noche. Su hija, su esposa.

Podía comprender y sentir perfectamente el dolor que sentía Leona al perder a su familia, con la diferencia de que ella podía encontrarla aun. Estaba decidido, encontraría a la familia de esa niña, costara lo que le costara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado más de tres años desde que Leona había llegado a la vida de Heidern de esa forma tan insospechada.

El comandante, ya había lograda encontrar a la familia de Leona. Muerta por la propia mano de la pequeña, haciéndolo inconscientemente al estar en un estado de locura temporal, al parecer un extraño vinculo de sangre con el dios "Orochi".

Heidern, después de todo, terminaría conservándola. Leona Heidern terminaría convirtiéndose en una realidad. Vio en Leona la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Pero esta ves, no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. Ahora podía comenzar de nuevo.

Para ella era un tanto distinto, desde aquel tormentoso suceso, no había dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie, excepto a Heidern. Heidern, parecía por demás un hombre muy digno de temerse, pero por alguna u otra razón, sabía que él era alguien que no la juzgaría por su pasado, ya que él se había enterado de lo que le ocurrió a su familia. La razón podría ser simple compasión o tal ves el también tenia algo que ocultar, pero por ahora eso no tenia importancia. Él se había encargado de darle un hogar, de darle de comer e incluso de entrenarle para poder protegerse sola.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, los dolorosos pedazos de recuerdos que venían a su mente en sueños o en momentos eran quizás lo más difícil de soportar. Su familia muriendo a manos de ella. Sangre. Gritos. Furia. Todo un mar de sentimientos se alojaba en su cabeza con cada regresión. "Tan dolorosamente lentos..." pensaba Leona con enojo cuando descansaba bajo la sombra del mismo árbol en el que, su ahora mentor, la había encontrado. Se sentía completamente inútil. Inútil de no poder haber hecho nada. No tenia la culpa en realidad, pero pensó que si quizás se hubiera dado cuenta antes, podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo. De pronto, desato todo su enojo contra el árbol, dándole un golpe tan fuerte y tan rápido que el árbol termino por colapsar.

En ese preciso instante, Heidern se encontraba regresando a casa de nuevo y al no encontrar a  
Leona en ningún punto dentro de la casa, decidió buscarla en el patio, llegando justo en el momento en el que el árbol era prácticamente cortado por las manos de Leona. Era un impresionante despliegue de fuerza para una niña de su edad. Ahí comenzó su riguroso entrenamiento como una soldado bajo la vigila segura de Heidern. Fue algo sencillo de aprender, pues ella ya contaba con una habilidad especial para cortar con sus manos. Definitivamente Leona se convertiría en una gran soldado algún día…y así seria…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Padre? – Heidern levanto un poco la cabeza al oír estas palabras, el timbre de voz era tan familiar.

La singular voz de su hijastra y más aun, pronunciando aquellas palabras, le hizo reaccionar de la profunda meditación que realizaba en su oficina

- Sabia que solo reaccionarias así…ya me voy… - Volvió a hablar Leona, mientras levantaba sus maletas

- Esta bien…llámame cuando llegues…

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto ella, extrañada.

- ¿Cuestiona mis órdenes, soldado?

- No señor….

Era preocupante, debido a los recientes incidentes que se habían provocado por la presencia Orochi en la sangre de Leona, Heidern había decidido mandarla de regreso a casa. Ya estaba lo suficientemente grande y además podía protegerse ella sola. Ya no era la niña que había recogido en la selva hacia años.

Era toda una mujer, una soldado, para entrar en detalles. Y más de uno lo había notado.

- ¡Amigo! ¡Si no dejas de babear de esa manera, pronto la base se inundara! – Clark le dio una palmada en la espalda a su compañero y sargento Ralf, obviando la forma en la que miraba fijamente a Leona

- ¡¡¡Yo no estaba babeando!!! – Dijo Ralf un tanto sonrojado, luego, volvió su cabeza hacia Leona – Es solo que…me preocupa…

- ¡Descuida amigo! Estará bien, sabes lo fuerte que es…necesita descansar…

- Aun así…

- ¿No puedes evitar sentirte mal estando lejos de ella verdad, Don Juan?

- Oye… ¿Así te llevas con tus superiores?

- Era solo un comentario, "Galanazo"

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! – Grito Ralf notablemente rojo (Léase; o////o)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Definitivamente voy a extrañar a esos dos…. – Pensaba Leona mientras se giraba para ver la pelea que se había desatado entre los dos soldados, Ralf dando fuertes y certeros golpes y Clark aplicando llaves que inmovilizaban en un instante.

Irse de los cuarteles no era algo que disfrutara mucho, pero esta vez era por su bien. Por el bien de esos dos. No quería más daños ni más problemas para nadie.

Y, justo como lo había hecho su padre aquella madrugada, partió…


End file.
